User blog:SupcommMonroee/Audience With a God 3
I may be lazy, but I will not be outdone! Audience With a God 3 If Tholker was still as much of a natural organism as Ahrganot or Sol, his breath would've been taken away by the sight before him. Boxes, crates, piles, an entire warehouse worth of ammunition. It wasn't just any ammunition, either. It was Starbolt ammunition. Few had even heard the name, and fewer still had believed its existence to be true. The most versatile of rounds, packed with the power of nuclear fusion, creating a truly devastating tool of war. If he was still fully biological, Tholker would've also been salivating. The pure destructive power of all of that ammunition together was... Mind-blowing. He staggered, much in the manner that some do when completely overtaken with lust. In truth, Tholker's staggering was ''the result of a lust, but not stemming even in the slightest from primal, sexual desires. "This is just paradise for you, isn't-" Etah began, curiously stopping mid-sentence. Tholker turned to his Sauran comrade, instantly noticing his distinct lack of movement. Still as a statue, Etah maintained an expression of amusement unflinchingly. ''Odd. "Guys, someone broke... Etah..." Everyone else was frozen in place as well. Ahrganot was caught in mid-air rushing to a crate to attain a sample for study, his trademark 'curiosity face' visibile and amusing as ever. Sol I Dor and Galiana were both rendered inert as they gazed upon the chamber of nuclear ammunition, while Pyro was still halfway through the cavern's entrance. "Captain Tholker Zhevhyit, Eteno Imperial Army." A calm, silky voice spoke softly into the Eteno's right ear. He whipped out his modified machine gun and brandished it in the direction of the voice, but not a single target was to be found. "Ah, strong, handsome, and ''quick to react... I must say, seeing you up close makes observing from afar seem positively dreary..." It was like some sort of celestial siren's call, with an implacable attraction beginning to take hold on Tholker's mind after only a few seconds. Tholker scanned the cavern, the feminine voice calming his mind and dulling his state of alertness. "Let's start with your name..." Tholker inquired slowly, gingerly lowering his gun. "Who, me?" An Eteno woman blessed with beauty of literally epic proportions appeared at the end of the cavern, relaxing on a pile of Starbolt rounds. The first thing Tholker noticed was her chilling resemblance to Marana. Long, flowing locks of mixed brown and black hair shone as they formed a thin covering over some of the Starbolt ammunition. This was complimented by a captivatingly curvaceous figure and eye-catching chest, but even that came in second behind a perfectly symmetrical face, clean of even the tiniest of imperfections. No amount of willpower could draw Tholker's gaze from it. This seemed to amuse the woman, to an extent. "Yes..." Zhevhyit mumbled. "Me? You may call me Marana." The goddess winked at the now-flabbergasted commando. "I... I... M-Marana, ma'am! Your high-" Tholker stuttered. "It's Marana. A drink? ''Ryvetka?" Marana stood and ambled up to the other Eteno, "From what I've observed, this is a popular formal drink..." Tholker slowly took the glass offered to him, and sipped the dark-blue liquid contained in it. "Y-yes.... How may I serve you, why have you observed me, and... What have you done to my comrades?" "Ah, your comrades... ''You've come so far, young, striking operative, yet you still neglect to acknowledge them as your friends..." "But... They're my comrades, why is that a-" "Because they are your ''friends. Please, humour me that. In other universes, the mere sight of the magic of friendship entertains me so..." "A-yes, yes of course... Marana. That... Doesn't answer my questions though." "I'm getting there, don't worry," Marana tickled his chin, gingerly stepping in circles around Tholker, "Your friends are safe, I've merely given them a moment's respite so that we may talk. As for your other question, I need not your services, just the opportunity to speak about what is to come." "Infra." "Correct, my dear. He will be a tough nut to crack, I assure you... Even with your pretty toys..." "But it is possible to defeat him?" "Not unless you believe with all of your heart in the cause for which you fight. You fight for your Fatherland, of which I am a patron." "Of course, and our gratitude is limitless!" "But you've seen what was going on in Spangwall... Those Kklxin... They may have done unspeakable things to you, my children, but when you do the same and worse, you only stoop to their level..." "Yes..." "You also condone the deaths of billions, even trillions. Throughout my children's conquests, of which I encouraged, I admit, innocents have died protecting their right to self-govern." "But you would not condone it yourself were it not right..." "And who said I was perfect? You would get many different opinions from those I covort with daily, my dear." "But if you-" "I am merely asking you to be steadfast in your support of your race, despite its flaws and unsavory deeds. I see my children are imperfect, but dare I try to rip their culture, their very existence from them? What sort of mother would that make me... Come with me, we shall see something." The goddess grasped Zhevhyit's bicep, and the unmoving world around him transitioned from a blue-tinted cave to a filled Parade Road in Malisk City. Young, proud Marines stood frozen halfway through their goose-step, each identical to the one beside him. Wide smiles were stretched across each mouth, eyes all staring off into the crowds of civilians on the sidewalks seeing their men off to war. "A parade... What does this have to do with anything?" Tholker asked, puzzled. They were at the front of the formation, their faces mere inches away from a row of razor-sharp bayonets in perfect line with each other. "Look at this one," Marana took several slow steps towards one of the Marines, identical in most ways to the formation he was a mere component of, "Nikolai Rosskovsky. Youngest of three, he aspired for the hardest job he could get. A simpleton, he was, and made a parachutist in this particular unit. He cleaned his rifle every day, and had a determination I had real pride in." "Dead?" Tholker inquired, studying the inert soldier's SKAR. "He asphyxiated in the engine room of cruiser Yimli two minutes after arriving at Asylum. He was found trying to revive an engineer," Marana cast her eyes down to the pavement, "Or this one, 2nd Lieutenant Lars Werfschumann. Asylum was his first battle. He advanced too far and too quickly one day and was killed by his own artillery. It took but one minute for him to die, his organs spilling out before his eyes." "But this... This does not sadden you?" Marana had defied Tholker's expectations and maintained a smile the entire time, an act both confusing and distressing. "My child..." The goddess looked Tholker in the eye, "The suffering of my own blood is pain unimaginable, but this is your culture... Your life. When I see the youngest and greatest of my children charge into the fray, caring not for their own lives but the honour, power, and safety of their people, all the pain is soothed. Both of these men reside in the Upperworld as heroes, now and forever. Their death pains are long forgotten. Tell me this worldly existence of heroism and sacrifice is not worth protecting?" Just as quickly as the two had appeared at Parade Road, they returned to the cavern. "Even if the existence causes suffering for so many more?" Tholker challenged. Marana smiled and nodded. "Good. You think you doubt, but deep down, I see that your beliefs about your Fatherland remain unchanged. Even if we both found my children's actions to be atrocious and wasteful, it would do no good to just end it all at once... Imagine the chaos... Imagine the unrestricted arms sales, and rogue weapons of mass destruction... A fractured empire, brining even more chaos to the galaxy." "And chaos is what we intend to stop." "Correct, my dear." Marana began to rub Zhevhyit's neck. "Will you offer your support against Infra?" "This I cannot do. I would offer you my moral support, but as any true man or woman of arms can tell you, that's as good as an empty cartridge in your rifle." Tholker smirked. "This is your own battle to fight. Know that you can win it, and win it you just might." "You don't sound like you have too much confidence in us. I thought you were complimenting me just a few moments ago..." "I do. Do you think I would just sit back if I believed my children were in great danger?" Marana grabbed Tholker's face with one hand and yanked it towards her own, "No." "Then I shall not fail you. My friends shall not fail you." Now it was Marana's turn to smirk. "I expect as much." "One more question, if I may, Marana..." "But of course." "Why do flirt with me... If I am your child?" Marana feigned being offended. "Me? Flirting with you? Oh, I wouldn't even attempt to take you from your Karla! You two love each other very much, that is certain..." Marana grinned, "We might even see Zhevhyits bringing honour to the empire decades from now. Besides, I'm just fine being alone, since the issue with the blue enigma..." "What?" "Let us just say that your land should be known as the Motherland, as should that of the Dhragolon... Oh my, I'm afraid I must leave you now. If there is but one thing you must know, let it be that there is no prouder mother that has lived than I, of my Eteno, and you. Goodbye, for now." And just like that, Etah finished his joke. Category:Blog posts